walkingdeadfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Дэйв Фенной
Дэйв Фенной - американский актёр озвучки и известный спонсор. Голос Дэвида мы можем услышать в видеоигре от Telltale Games. Биография Родился 20 января 1952 в Силвер-Спринге (США). Свою карьеру по озвучиванию персонажей начал в 1990 году озвучив Tetrax Shard в мультсериале Ben 10. В 2012 был номинирован на персонажа года за роль Ли Эверетта. Также Дэйва можно услышать в таких проектах как: Bayonetta, Mass Effect 2, Starcraft II: Wings of Liberty, Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, The Bureau: XCOM Declassified, The Wolf Among Us, Tales from the Borderlands, Minecraft: Story Mode, Batman: Arkham Knight и Batman - The Telltale Series. Другие работы Дэйв озвучил многие анимации, такие как: *Ben 10 - осколок Тетракса (Tetrax Shard). *Ben 10: Alien Force - осколок Тетракса. *Captain Planet and the Planeteers - дополнительные голоса. *Darkwing Duck - дополнительные голоса. *ProStars - Бо Джексон. *What-A-Mess - дополнительные голоса. *Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? - дополнительные голоса. *The LeBrons - лев Отис. *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - генерал Понг Крелл (General Pong Krell). Дэйв также озвучил несколько фильмов, такие как: *Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix - осколок Тетракса, Чужой #1 and Чужой узник #2 *Ultimate Avengers 2 - Т'Чака (T'Chaka). *Locked Down - Ирвинг. Дэйв появился во многих видеоиграх, таких как: *The Walking Dead: The Final Season (Ходячие мертвецы: Финальный сезон) - Ли Эверетт (Lee Everett). *Batman: The Enemy Within (Бэтмен: Враг внутри) - Люциус Фокс (Lucius Fox). *Batman: The Telltale Series (Бэтмен: серия Telltale) - Люциус Фокс (Lucius Fox). *Batman: Arkham Knight (Бэтмен: Рыцарь Аркхема) - Люциус Фокс (Lucius Fox). *The Walking Dead: Season Two (Ходячие Мертвецы: Второй Сезон) - Ли Эверетт (Lee Everett). *The Walking Dead: The Game (Ходячие Мертвецы: Игра) - Ли Эверетт (Lee Everett). *Tales from the Borderlands - Финч (Finch). *The Wolf Among Us (Волк Среди Нас) - Синяя Борода (Bluebeard). *Baynetta - Родин (Rodin). *Mass Effect 2 - Военачальник Окир и Рональд Тейлор. *Fallout: New Vegas - Honest Hearts (DLC) - Джед Мастерсон (Jed Masterson). *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots - Эд (Ed). *Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker - случайные солдаты и дополнительно. *Minecraft: Story Mode - Gabriel (Габриэль) *Mafia II - радио диктор. *Starcraft II: Wings of Liberty - Габриэль Тош. *Warcraft III: Frozen Throne - Вол'джин. *Lollipop Chainsaw - Джози и зомби. *Dota 2 - Ember Spirit, Faceless Void, Wraith King, Venomancer, Batrider, Huskar and Jakiro. *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall - осколок Тетракс (Tetrax Shard). *The Curse of Monkey Island - король Андре и дополнительные голоса. *King's Quest VI - лавочник и дополнительные голоса. *Project Sylpheed - Рэймонд Логан. *Prototype - дополнительные голоса. *Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time - Максимилиан Зейн. *Spider-Man: Battle for New York - Ник Фьюри. *Tomb Raider: Anniversary - король Кейд. *Transformers: Dark of the Moon - тропа войны и дополнительные голоса. *Ultimate Spider-Man - Ник Фьюри. *World of Warcraft: Cataclysm - король Растакан из троллей Зандалари (King Rastakhan of the Zandalari Trolls). *The Bureau: XCOM Declassified - Артур. Интересные факты *Дэйв говорил с UMDR в интервью о его персонаже Ли и о процессе создании игры. *Во время интервью с Дэйвом он заявил, что плакал над смертью Ли. *Он был номинирован на награду VGA 2012 за роль Ли Эверетта, но так и не получил её. *Дэйв имеет сходство с Иезикилем из комикса. *Это была не первая роль в игре, связанной с зомби, для него. Категория:Актёры видеоигры